herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
St Johns Wort
|image= |category= collecting |subcategory= flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Alchemy, Crafting |energy= |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. How To Get This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria -18 *Cyrene, Libya - 6 ;Asia *Changle, China - 6 *Changzhi, China - 6 *Chengdu, China *Heng Shan, China - 19 *Hua Shan, China *Huangshan, China - 18 *Lake Dongting, China *Maijishan Grottoes, China *Nanyue, China *Song Shan, China *Wunu Mountain, China - 9 *Sea of Galilee, Israel - 11 *Taedong River, North Korea - 41 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 9 *Palmyra, Syria - 6 ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 16 *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Hoogeloon, Belgium - 1 *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 6 *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic - 7 *Varska, Estonia - 15 *Vormsi, Estonia - 16 *Aland Islands, Finland - 20 *Hailuoto, Finland - 20 *Kainuu Sea, Finland - 14 *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 11 *Laval-Dieu, France - 22 *Les Combes, France - 22 *Vezere Valley, France *Vix, France *Black Forest, Germany - 11 *Brocken, Germany - 21 *Lennebergwald, Germany - 11 *Sumava, Germany - 12 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 12 *Eleusis, Greece - 14 *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary - 17 *Zengo, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 15 *Temple Hill, Ireland *La Spezia, Italy - 5 *Vesuvius, Italy - 2 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 4 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 13 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 22 *Tinnelva, Norway - 13 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 5 *Pisz Forest, Poland - 10 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 35 *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Don River, Russia - 22 *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 18 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia - 27 *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Zeya River, Russia - 12 *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain - 7 *Cordoba, Spain - 21 *Cuenca, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Fibysjon, Sweden - 9 *Gotland, Sweden - 7 *Storsjon, Sweden - 4 *Imbros Island, Turkey - 28 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *L'viv, Ukraine - 4 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 14 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 21 *Sudak Shore, Ukraine - 11 *Afan Forest, UK - 2 *Brimmond Hill, UK - 13 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 5 *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 2 *Isle Of Man, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 6 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 16 *Stonehenge, UK - 32 *The Cotswolds, UK - 7 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 6 ;North America *Alice Lake, Canada *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada - 7 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 18 *Opasquia, Canada- 10 *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 8 *Black Hills Forest, USA *Black Rock Desert, USA *Clear Creek, USA - 12 *Death Valley, USA - 11 *Devil's Garden, USA - 4 *Emerald Bay, USA - 4 *Great Salt Lake, USA - 9 *Lake o' the dalles, USA - 16 *McClusky Mountain, USA -12 *Mushroom Rock, USA - 8 *Omak Lake, USA - 4 *Pilot Rock, USA - 3 *Spirit Lake, USA - 14 *Wardenclyffe Tower, USA - 40 *Yamsay Mountain, USA - 12 Uses Recipes Alchemy Recipes: *Yellow Dye *St John's Remedy *Yanartas Anti-venom Crafting Recipes: *Tropical Top Quests This item is needed in the following quests: *Delicacy in science (1 needed) *Creating the concoction (10 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac